Mixed Emotions
by Val-19
Summary: Deceptions and lies can they pull threw ANYTHING??? Sorry I suck at Summarys!! It's good I promise read and please review!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing of J.K.'s so neither do you!! Don't Steal!!!!!! I do however own Val and Amanda!!! Well not really since they are real people!! Amanda (who is a real person) and I will be capturing a few people later on in the story. Amanda: Yayhse, capturing. *rubs hands together in evil fashion* Andrea: *slaps Amanda's hands* none of that now. Be a good girl. N-E-Ways happy reading!!!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Harry and Ron stepped on the train both laughing and struggling with their bulging bags. "Do you think we should tell Malfoy that he sat a bench with wet paint??" Ron asked Harry was walking ahead of Ron and soon found a compartment that was empty. "No, let him be laughed at for awhile!!" Harry looked back at the white stripes on the back of Maylfoy's robes and laughed again. After putting their luggage up they sighed heavily and changed out of their robes. "Where are Hermione and Val??" Harry asked looking around the platform. "They probably went to find Amanda. You know how they are!" "I can't believe you bought it for her!!" "Yeah I know I can't wait to ask." Ron replied as he looked around nervously. "When are you going to ask her?" Harry gestured towards Val as she and Amanda rounded the corner of the station! "On the 21st it'll be our 4 year anniversary!! Ron watched Val. She was still a little ways away. She held up a shirt and glanced at Amanda!! Her blonde long hair shined brightly as it draped her bare shoulders! Val's brown halter top skimmed the top of her flat stomach. Her mini cargo skirt hung low on her hips. She was tall almost 5"10 but she was only about 125 pounds. Her brown eyes sparkled as she laughed suddenly at something Amanda said. "That's only a week away are you sure you're ready for this??" Harry asked as he looked around for Hermione. "Are you kidding?? I love her!! She is so beautiful. I've never met anyone like her and I don't want to!!!! She is everything I've ever wanted!!" Ron was still staring at Val. He was about to yell out when she got closer to the train but stopped. Malfoy stepped in front of her with his fresh new robes.  
  
"Where are you going Val??" Malfoy grinned at her. He had tried to be nice to her since her and her friend Amanda moved to Hogwarts School. He liked Amanda but kept it a secret. Val was nice at first. Then one day while she was talking to Ron, before they started going out, He yelled something cruel and mean to Ron. She hadn't been nice since then. Neither had he. "I it isn't everyone's favorite Mudblood??"  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy, Don't you have other things to do besides bug me?? Come on Amanda lets go!" Val started to walk past Malfoy and accidentally stepped on his new robes.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing???" Malfoy pushed Val down on the pavement!! That was it for Ron. He and Harry jumped up and ran outside. Harry went over to Val and helped her up. She had fallen on a big broken piece of glass and slit her leg open. Ron went right up to Malfoy and punched him hard on the face! Malfoy fell to the ground with blood gushing out of his nose. Without a second glance at Malfoy, Ron ran over to Val, hugged her, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Are you all right baby? Let's take you to the train nurse." "No its fine sweety. I'll be okay." She looked down at her leg, blood was gushing out. "Did I hit a soft spot Weasley??" Malfoy had stood up again. "You just wait I'll deal with you later." Ron walked back to the train and got on. "Please don't hurt him bad sweety!" Val said. She looked into Ron's eyes. He was mad you could tell just by looking in his eyes. The only reason he was probably acting so calm was because she was there!!  
  
An hour later on the train  
  
Val had her head lying in Ron's lap. Ron could tell Val was asleep by her deep breathing. "How's her leg?" Harry asked walking into the small compartment. "Fine," Ron continued twirling her hair in his fingers," That glass went pretty deep. You could see all the way to the bone!!" "She's tough! She didn't even cry." Ron kissed the top of her head. You could tell he was thinking hard about something! "I'm thinking about doing it sooner Harry" Ron looked up. "Why?" Harry's face flashed with confusion. "Let's not talk about it here!!" Ron looked down at Val then glanced back up to Harry. He took the hint and walked out. Ron slid out from under her and laid her head on the seat softly before walking out to Harry!! "So why did you change your mind Ron?" "I was sitting there watching her sleep and all I could think about was how I can't wait to know she's mine!!" "Well Hey Congratulations. I'm happy for you!" Harry looked around, "Have you seen Hermione??" "No, I think she went down to the baggage car to find her new book." "Ok I'll go find her." Harry turned and walked to the end of the car then disappeared down the stairs. As Harry walked down the stairs he heard the sounds of something moving among the luggage. 'Oh, great,' he thought,' some Slytherine and his girlfriend are snogging down here. Hope Hermione isn't seeing this.' He heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see Amanda. "Hey Harry. What're you doing down here?" she asked. "Looking for Hermione. You?" he said. "Had to get my book." she said. The two continued down the stairs. When they reached the luggage compartment both stopped dead in there tracks. There in front of them was Hermione and Draco snogging like there was no tomorrow. Amanda winced inside as she watched the guy she'd had a crush on since she moved here snogging with one of her best friends. Harry did the same as he watched the girl he was in love with kiss his mortal enemy. "HERMIONE!!!! WHAT THE FUCK?" Amanda screamed. Harry just stood there, a furious look dancing upon his face. He was at a loss for words. The two teens jumped apart. Apparently they hadn't heard nor seen Harry or Amanda. Hermione looked at Harry with an almost hurt look on her face. Draco looked at Amanda. Amanda was furious. She turned to Harry just as he turned to her. They both made an unspoken agreement to say that two could play that game. Amanda then went closer to Harry grabbed his head and forced him down into a kiss, just as Harry went closer to her and grabbed her tiny waist and almost pulled her up so that they could kiss. "WHAT THE HELL?" Hermione screamed. Amanda and Harry broke apart. "Two can play that game 'Mione." Amanda said. Harry wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist and kissed her again. This time a little less forcefully, but still both were furious with the other two. Draco stayed quiet. "Come on Harry, let's go." Amanda said taking Harry's hand in her own. "You're right Amanda. I don't think I want to be in the presence of a whore who cheats on her boyfriend of 2 years." Harry said, venom dripping from his voice as he looked at his EX-girlfriend. Hermione looked at Harry and started to cry. She ran over to him and tried to hug him, but Harry pushed her away. She stumbled backwards still sobbing. Harry dug in his pockets for a moment before pulling out a wad of paper money. He looked at the money in his hand then threw it down. "I have paid my whore for her deeds." He said, then he and Amanda left hand in hand toward the compartment where Val and Ron were waiting. Amanda slid open the compartment door only to find Val on top of Ron kissing the fuck out of him. "Shit, no wonder you want to M.." Harry was cut off by Amanda's mouth over his own. He immediately stopped talking and let her work her magic. He could feel the questioning gazes of their two best friends. Amanda broke away first. She turned her attention toward her best friend who she called Andy. "I guess that we've got some explaining to do huh, Andy?" she said. Val (a.k.a. - Andy) nodded her head. Amanda and Harry sat down. They were going to have quite some explaining to do.  
  
Dun, Dun, Dun!!!!!!!! Cliffhanger. Just so you know, my b.f.f. helped me write the last part. Because it was getting to be really corny til she stepped in. She has one very.er.um.interesting mind. Amanda: WHATEVER. WHATEVER, I DO WHAT I WANT!!!! See what I mean. Very..er..interesting. Well, thanks for reading my story, make sure that you review. Nothing too harsh please. This IS my first fanfic. Happy reviewing. 


	2. authors note

Just so that everyone knows!!!!!!!! I will add more chapters and it will get even MORE INTERESTING!!!!! I'm not going to give out any clues as to what might happen next!!!!!!! Let's just say I hope that you are prepared! Amanda and Harry may and may not stay together! Amanda has a wicked side. Val and Ron.well.a..ring.*wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Betrayal.and.past lies!!!! Okay, no more clues! I hope you all can handle what happens next! NEXT CHAPTER GOES UP SOON SO KEEP CHECKING BACK!  
  
-Val 


	3. chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Have fun. By the way, the disclaimer is in chapter 1, so if you want it, go and get it!  
Mixed Emotions CHAPTER 2  
  
"Well you see.....Harry and I.....Well we.....we umm.... walked in on Hermione snogging a guy the luggage compartment," Amanda began to explain, Harry stood and started to walk around the compartment.  
  
"OMIGOD," Val and Ron stared at Harry with their mouths open.  
  
"Are you okay with that Harry??" Ron asked.  
  
"I am now!!" Harry looked at Amanda and smiled. Amanda took the hint and walked over to Harry. He gave her a quick nod before she crushed her lips against his.  
  
Ron and Val saw a quick movement outside the compartment doors, and in walked Hermione.  
  
"Har.." She said, but cut herself off when she looked in the compartment and saw Harry and Amanda getting into their kiss. She looked down at the brown carpeted floor in defeat. She looked back up at Ron and Val. They looked from her to Harry. They didn't have to say anything. Hermione could tell by the looks on their faces that Harry and Amanda had told them everything. Val got up and walked toward the compartment door where Hermione was.  
  
"I think you need to leave." Val said. "Now!" she added when Hermione didn't move. Still Hermione didn't budge. So Val shoved her back and slammed the compartment door shut. She walked over to where Ron was sitting, and returned to sit by him. The train jerked and Amanda and Harry stumbled breaking their deep kiss. They walked over and sat down on the red velvet seats across from Ron and Val. They were about to resume their little make out fest when Ron asked something Harry couldn't quite make out.  
  
"What Ron, I couldn't hear you."  
  
"I said, 'Who was Hermione snogging?'"  
  
"Well.see.it was..was.." But before Harry could answer the compartment door slid open and Draco's blonde head stuck in the doorway. He to one look at Harry and smirked that all too famous Malfoy smirk. Harry looked really pissed off by this sudden unwanted visitor. Then Draco's eyes landed on Amanda. Her eyes met his, and she started to cry silently. No-one noticed but Draco. He hated himself for doing what he did to her. They weren't even going out and still he'd hurt the only person he'd ever really cared about. Her silent tears made him want to rush over to her and tell her that everything would be alright, but he couldn't.  
  
"So Potty, where's everyone's favorite whore?" he asked regaining his normal arrogant stature.  
  
"I think she's snogging you're dad now Draco. Why don't you go see." Harry replied then turned back to Amanda. He noticed the tears then. "What's wrong?" he asked her concernedly. She stood up and made to walk out of the compartment.  
  
"I need some time alone." She said, then pushed Draco out of her way as she exited the compartment.  
  
"OH SHIT!!! HERMIONE WASN"T SNOGGING DRACO WAS SHE???" Val asked.  
  
"Yep. That's exactly who she was snogging." Harry replied still looking at the door were Amanda had walked out.  
  
"But Hermione would never....." Val started  
  
"Look everyone the train is slowing down, we must be getting closer to London. We should all go change out of our robes." Harry interrupted.  
  
They all stood up quietly and started to get their other clothes out.  
  
"I'm going to find Amanda." Harry said as he walked out.  
  
"Do you think their both going to be okay????  
  
"I don't know???" Val replied, "I wonder what's wrong with Amanda???"  
  
Harry walked towards the back of the train were the train where there was a little platform. He was about to walk outside when he heard a voice. Who was Amanda talking to??????  
  
"Listen I tired of lying about you, I tell everyone what a bastard and prick you are, and the whole time I just wanted to kiss you!!!" Harry over heard Amanda say.  
  
Now he was getting really interested! Curious to know who Amanda was talking to, Harry tiptoed towards the door and looked around the corner!!!!!  
  
"Oh Fuck!!!!!! No Fucking way." Harry whispered to himself.  
  
"Amanda listen it has to stay a secret. I wan to kiss you every time I see you to but listen do you know what would happen???? Listen I never thought it would go this far!!!! At first you were only an occasional fuck!!!!! But know...."  
  
"I'm still an occasional fuck!!!! How long have you been snogging Hermione???? Was she an occasional fuck to????? God Draco I'm sick of your fucking bullshit!!!! Go find a new whore. I'm through with you."  
  
Amanda started to walk away from him but stopped and turned back.  
  
"By the way you have the smallest Dick I've ever seen!!!" Amanda grinned.  
  
Harry backed up into the bathroom that was by the door to the platform. He left the door cracked so he could hear what they were saying!!  
  
"Amanda you really don't mean anything you are say.." Draco started but Amanda held up a finger to silence him.  
  
"Hell yeah I mean it!!!! I've been wanting to tell you something else to." Amanda grinned evily and put her face closer to Draco's, "I've been snogging Harry the whole time I was snogging you!!!!!!!!"  
  
Draco stood there dumbstruck staring at Amanda.  
  
Harry grinned it was true. He had been cheating on Hermione with Amanda. Amanda shot Draco a bird and walked back towards the compartment Val and Ron were still in  
  
Draco stood by his self on the platform for awhile, and then kicked the pole in front of him. "God damn it" he screamed, then ran back inside the train to his own compartment.  
  
After everyone was gone Harry walked out of the bathroom, "Oh Shit!!" He smiled then walked back towards the compartment Amanda had disappeared into. What should he do with all this new found info???? Should he keep them secrets since it could comeback and smack him in the face???  
  
Okay I know this chapter really sucked but it's leading up to something big!!!!!! So please be nice with the reviews!!!! The next chapter will be huge!!! I promise I get it posted a.s.a.p.!!!  
  
Things to expect from the next Chapter!!!! What will Harry do with the secrets and lies he has found out?????? What will happen to Harry & Hermione, or Amanda & Draco??? Are Ron and Val keeping secrets from each other???? Can they make it through ANYTHING????? Who will deceive who next??? 


End file.
